


bruklin nyn nyn

by orphan_account



Series: i give up lmao [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, i started off trying to write a something serious but i cant write at all rip, like srsly im trying to be funny, purposefully ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nise summrz dey solvin crim in thi preesinkt</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruklin nyn nyn

**Author's Note:**

> ive realised that i cant write for shit so fuck it

It was a nise sumer day in the presinkt and hitcock nd sculi where doing lotzov work and sovng caces fastly. rosa sat witj her pony plush an d bruhd itz hayrrr. “luv u miss poni, u r the prettiest in the world” rosy smooved down her large puffy dress and poot sum clasps in miss poniz hayrrr. Jake was bizy organisin his drawr and eating a helfy salad when amay came in and openeeme her dror, flz came out ov it and she picked her nose wile eeting her candi topd peetza “fck holt, im n ot going 2 do wurk 2day!!!!!!!!!!!” sed any wile standin on her deask nakd, holt then skipped in wif a smile on hiz fase “dey of 4 evri1!!!!!!!” sed hawlt. Evry1 cheerd exsept jache hoo wanted 2 do work n scullly n hichcok who were wantin 2 do moar work. Boil then sed “hoo wantz 2 go down 2 mcdonldz n eat peetza” “MEEEEeEEEeeeeeE” sed evri1 exspt jack who wanted 2 orgainize hiz drar. Geena the n spok abt aluvly classic novvl she as readinga nf tghe school she was helpin out at. “every1 o thd kidz asked if i cood follo them on tweetr but i have no tweetrw bc soca;l nettwerl s bad” sed geena “lol tru” sed jeck. “shut up i hate u joke2 sed boiyl “n u 2 rosy” “nuuuu, i luv u tho” sed rose, cryin in2 hurrr pinkk hankay. “go kys” sed boil 2 rosyi. “donut b 2 hard on her boil” sed jakez, “lolololololo tit6le ov yer sex tape” sed amiiii. 

THE ENd


End file.
